Dead Can Dance
by MViana
Summary: Rei se senta em frente ao fogo e tenta criar coragem para analisar a pedra que Mamoru havia lhe dado de presente.


**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e suas personagens não me pertencem. Ainda não tô por aí esbanjando ryqueza._**

**_Além disso, se pertencessem, o shitennou estaria vivinho da silva. xD  
Porém, essa história é minha! Se quiser reproduzir, peça!  
Lembre-se: Plágio é crime!_**

* * *

**Dead Can Dance **

Rei Hino estava sentada sobre seus joelhos em frente ao fogo. Todos os dias, naquele mesmo horário, - quando o sol ainda não havia nascido e único som era do farfalhar das folhas do lado de fora - ela colocava a larga roupa de sacerdotisa e se entregava em sua reza silenciosa, recebendo o calor da fogueira em seu rosto.

Naquela manhã, em especial, Rei tinha mais motivos para estar ali, a guerreira do fogo tinha entre os dedos uma pedra verde, um pouco lascada que havia sido um presente dado por Mamoru. Recebeu aquele objeto com desconfiança e assim que tocou a superfície fria, sabia exatamente do que se tratava e evitou quaisquer que fossem as perguntas, talvez soubesse as intenções do rei. Respirou fundo e apertou a pedra semipreciosa nas mãos, girando-a repetidas vezes com os dedos trêmulos, tendo em pensamento que a alma de alguém que fizera parte do passado de Endymion e não somente dele, mas dela mesma, estava presa ali dentro.

- O cristal de prata atende os desejos do fundo do coração de Serenity. – Endymion havia dito a ela no dia em que entregara o presente. – Ela queria que todos fossem felizes.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, olhando para baixo, vendo como o reflexo das chamas dançava no exemplar de jade, laranja no verde, calor no frio. Eram bonitos juntos, pensar dessa forma a fez criar um nó teimoso na garganta.

- Pode sair. – Suspirou, falando ao nada.

A pedra tremeu de leve na palma de suas mãos, Rei sentiu a respiração prender e procurou qualquer sinal olhando para os lados, mordeu o lábio inferior pensando que não havia dado certo e não havia nada. O fogo a sua frente tremeluziu e do outro lado a morena pode vislumbrar a figura masculina a observá-la calmamente, seu coração acelerou como nunca antes de tomar coragem para se levantar – seus joelhos pareciam gelatina - e dar a volta na fogueira do templo.

Manteve uma distância segura ao analisar o general shitennou ali, em sua forma translúcida como um fantasma. Ele ainda parecia o mesmo de um milênio atrás, mesmo daquele jeito, apagado, era possível resgatar o mesmo brilho dos olhos azuis dos quais ela se lembrava.

- Lady Mars. – Um sorriso mais jogado para direita e a sobrancelha levantada mostravam a satisfação ao vê-la.

- General Jadeite. – Engoliu seco. – Eu me chamo Rei Hino.

- Rei... – Cruzou os braços na frente do peito. – Combina com você. – Se aproximou, ficando a poucos passos de quase tocá-la.

- Por que Mamoru não nos contou sobre... – Ignorou o comentário e desviou o olhar, não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

- Sobre nós? – Virou o corpo com intenção de fazê-la olhar diretamente para ele. – Ele simplesmente achava que vocês fossem querer nos destruir. Quer dizer, nós éramos traidores, não é como se fossem nos aceitar e fazer uma festa de boas-vindas.

A morena virou-se de costas para ele, ainda procurando evitar. Sua presença quase-física, ponderando sobre a resposta óbvia que ele dera. Sim, teriam destruído as pedras sem nem pensar duas vezes.

- Por que Endymion deu você a mim?

- Porque eu pedi. – Riu baixo, como se fosse óbvio novamente.

- O que você acha que conseguiria com isso? – Engoliu seco e lhe lançou um olhar por cima dos ombros.

- Eu realmente não sei.

- Acha justo, não é? – Sua voz começou a embargar.

- Do que está falando, Rei? – Estendeu a mão, porém, ciente de que não poderia tocá-la.

- Eu não queria tê-lo matado, Jadeite! – Virou-se para encará-lo pela primeira vez, os punhos fechados e apertados ao lado do corpo. – Em nenhuma das duas vezes, e você acha divertido vir aqui e me machucar?

- Mars eu não...

- Meu nome é Rei! – A essa altura seu choro era tão desesperado que as lágrimas pingavam pelo queixo.

- Rei, me escute! – Tentou tocar os ombros da senshi vendo as mãos sumirem como uma televisão mal sintonizada. – Se eu soubesse que lhe causaria tanta dor eu não pediria, por favor, me devolva, me devolva Endymion e me desculpe!

- Não! – Abraçou o próprio corpo, alisando com a ponta dos dedos onde sentira o arrepio que as mãos fantasmas dele deixara.

Um silêncio mortal foi mantido pelos dois ex-amantes, longos minutos foram arrastados sendo acompanhados apenas pelo crepitar do fogo. Jadeite levantou a mão mais uma vez, tomando cuidado para não atravessar o rosto da mulher e escovou os polegares na bochecha alva delicadamente, Rei apenas sentiu o arrepio que ele deixava ao rastro, mas parecia ser o suficiente naquele momento para acalmá-la.

- Eu a machucaria deliberadamente. - O shitennou quebrou o silencio. – Eu realmente precisava vê-la e pedir desculpas por tudo. Eu deveria ter resistido como Endymion, mas você não sabe o quanto eu me culpei nos últimos anos... Até mesmo nessa vida eu não fui capaz de resistir ao poder de Metallia, por mais que naquela época eu soubesse! Quando a sequestrei, quando a vi passando na rua e parei o ônibus e encontrei seus olhos... Deus, era ocmo se algo dentro de mim gritasse para me lembrar e eu não fui capaz disso! Eu apenas queria que você soubesse, mas não imaginava que fosse lhe machucar tanto... – Deu um pigarro alto. – Se você acha melhor, devolva-me.

- Eu já disse que não. – Fechou os olhos tentando imaginar que ele estava em carne e osso ali, não apenas alma. – Depois que minhas memórias voltaram era tão tarde... Se eu tivesse sabido antes, eu não o teria queimado vivo, sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas...

- Então, dance comigo. – O velho tom alegre e extremamente charmoso voltou a sua voz.

- Mortos não podem dançar. – Riu sem graça e o encarou desafiadora.

- Você continua encantadoramente rude. – Retrucou em mais um sorriso safado. - Eu não estou morto, não completamente.

- Prove.

- Estou aqui, não estou? – Balançou a cabeça e levantou os braços fazendo movimentos de cima para baixo indicando a si mesmo.

Jadeite fechou os olhos por alguns segundos em seguida a olhou penetrante, de uma forma que nem ela conseguiu desviar. O loiro se curvou devagar, mais uma vez tomando cuidado para não desaparecer pela imagem dela, e roçou sua boca na dela. Rei fechou os olhos e recebeu o formigamento na pele sensível dos lábios com um fervor tão grande que achou que seu peito fosse explodir. Era injusta a forma como aquilo estava sendo, era cruel e até meio masoquista, afinal, por mais que doesse era reconfortante ao mesmo tempo. De olhos fechados, em seu íntimo, desejou ele ali por inteiro, não apenas uma alma condenada por crimes que não havia cometido por vontade própria.

Se separaram. A senshi levantou as mãos trêmulas, ainda no toque cego, procurando sentir pelo menos aquele arrepio causado pelo fantasma, ainda não querendo olhar e acabar com a fantasia de um Jadeite vivo em sua mente. Se assustou ao notar que a ponta dos dedos tocava algo macio e quente, ponderou por dois segundos se não era um delírio desesperado da sua mente até abrir os olhos e encontrar um Jadeite chocado e sorrindo bem na sua frente.

- Como isso é possível? – O loiro olhou para as próprias mãos e depois para Rei.

- O Cristal de Prata. – Soluçou. – O cristal de prata atende os maiores desejos do coração da rainha...

- Eu não entendo, Rei, o que é? – Se aproximou ainda mais.

- Ela desejou a nossa felicidade. – Jogou-se nos braços do general sem hesitar, sendo totalmente apoiada por seu corpo, agora de verdade.

- Dança comigo, agora? – Ele inalou o cheiro dos cabelos negros da sacerdotisa, ainda tentando se convencer de que tudo era real.

- Mortos podem dançar?

- Eu estou vivo.

- Ainda parece um peso morto. – Provocou em um primeiro sorriso genuíno.

Jadeite apertou o corpo dela contra o seu de uma forma desesperadora, como se quisesse espantar que aquilo fosse um sonho, moldavam-se tão bem como há mil anos antes. Dessa vez ele a puxou para um beijo nada delicado e muito menos casto, mordendo os lábios e pescoço, sentindo cada reação da mesma a ele. Abriu distância para que ambos respirassem e viu o fogo do templo atiçado e muito vivo, uma reação que ele lembrava-se muito bem de acontecer nos templos tanto terrestres quanto lunares. Tudo ficava muito quente perto dela, desde aquele tempo, principalmente quando dançavam.

* * *

**N/A: Então, essa fic. surgiu como desafio no Sailor Moon Brasil do facebook.  
A ideia era pegar uma página random do Wikipédia e ver onde caía. A minha caiu na page chamada "Dead Can Dance", que é o nome de uma banda e talz.  
Claro que eu não usei a banda, mas seu nome pra inspirar essa fic.! :P  
Pra não fazer uma fic. MinaxKunz de novo(ou vocês me matariam), digo que essa foi minha primeira fic. desafiadora em muito tempo! xD  
ReixJadeite é meu segundo casal favorito shitennouxsenshi, mas eu eu nunca tive coragem de escrever algo sobre eles pq ambas as personalidades são muito distintas e eu ficava achando que não conseguia!  
Tentei manter a essência, mas ainda me incomodo um pouco. Argh! Por favor... Me dêem um desconto, é um casal novo pra mim xD  
Mas eu precisava que essa fic fosse deles, ainda mais depois do terceiro ep. do Crystal! Dei faniquitos com a pequena cena do Jade acariciando a Rei! SHIPPEI MUITO! s2~~~  
Deixa eu parar por aqui, né?  
Não esqueçam os reviews, eles me fazem muito feliz!  
;******

**P.s.: Entendam "dançar" como quiserem, ok? :x**


End file.
